onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Clash!! Emperor Frieza Attacks!
|Frieza}} | Stamina1 = 10 | Battles1 = 7 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 1072 | Beli1 = 7504 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Emperor Frieza Attacks! Brutal | Boss2 = |Frieza}} | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 7 | Difficulty2 = Elite | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 3234 | Beli2 = 17787 | Title2 = Cosmic | Quest3 = Emperor Frieza Attacks! Heinous | Boss3 = |Frieza}} | Stamina3 = 30 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Master | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 5500 | Beli3 = 40000 | Title3 = Emperor | Quest4 = Emperor Frieza Attacks! DIFFICULTY NAME HERE | Boss4 = |Frieza}} | Stamina4 = 40 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Ultimate | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 8200 | Beli4 = 80200 | Title4 = | Manuals = and these too tenma? }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulties. * drop during this event, only Boosters & Evolvers can be obtained. *This is part of the Treasure Cruise X Dokkan Battle! event that initially ran from October 23, 2016 (22:00) to November 24, 2016 (0:00)PST * was awarded to players who logged in during the event time. *OFFICIAL SITE: http://ultimatecrossover.bn-ent.net/en/ *The following are the rewards earned for the accumulated points received by completing this event :*Level 1: x1, 530,000 Berries, & Rainbow Gem x1. :*Level 2: x1, Treasure Turtles x5, & Rainbow Gem x2. :*Level 3: x1, Cola x20, & Rainbow Gem x3. :*Level 4: Probably Sanji x1, & Rainbow Gem x4. :*Level 5: Proabably another straw hat x1, & Rainbow Gem x5. :*Level 6: :*Level 7: :*Level 8: :*Level 9: Upon clear of Level 9, the Highest difficulty for both special stages will become unlocked. *NOTE: the official site states "When both titles have hit the point target for each level, the next level will become available" It is an accumulated point system server-wide, individual to each game. Tips on How to Beat Frieza FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Captains * Garp the Fist - with 2 garps, you can tank the hits he dishes out until the shackle runs out. Recommended Support Units * Usopp Impact - to finish him * Any Orb Damage booster like Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough | 3HP = ~40,000 | 3AttackPattern = Attack on 2-4 turn cool-downs. | 4Image = Frieza30Sta4.png | 4Enemies = Evolvers | 4Tips = Kill all enemies without taking damage, stalling where able. | 4Boss = Random Rainbow Evolver Units (Penguins, Sea Horses, Etc.) | 4HP = Not Much | 4AttackPattern = Attack on 1-3 turn cool-downs. | 5Image = Frieza30Sta5.png | 5Enemies = Rainbow Crustateons | 5Tips = Kill all enemies without taking damage, stalling where able. | 5Boss = Random Rainbow Hermit Crab Armored Crab Plated Lobster | 5HP = | 5AttackPattern = Attack on 1-4 turn cool-downs. | 6Image = Frieza30Sta6.png | 6Enemies = Saiyan Grunts | 6Tips = Kill all enemies. | 6Boss = Random Rainbow Saiyan Grunts | 6HP = | 6AttackPattern = Attack on a 1 turn cool-down, will bind the units that are strong against them for four turns. Attack for 2,220 damage on a 1 turn cool-down after previous turn. | 7Image = Frieza30Sta7.png | 7Enemies = | 7Tips = If you are here with double Garp, just tank him. On the first attack, if hes not below 66% he will shackle your units. Then you will have to take 1 more hit to get your units free. Activate Garp (if you have to both, so that you get max Psy orbs), your orb booster and usopp....and just kill him where he stands. | 7Boss = | 7HP = actually he has ~2 million | 7AttackPattern = Attacks for 7,320 damage on a 2 turn cool-down. On his first attack he shackles your captain and the bottom right unit for 3 turns. Preemptively activates an immunity debuff for 3 turns. Under 66% HP, clears all debuffs, resets to 2 turn cool-down and activates an ATK and DEF Boost and will now attack for 9,152 damage. Under 20% HP will attack for 999,999. He will only activate if it is his turn to attack, otherwise if you held off using GPU until after he cleard all the buffs, then just wail away till he's dead. }} 40 Stamina Walkthrough | 1HP = | 1AttackPattern = Attack on 2-4 turn cool-downs. | 2Image = No Image.jpg | 2Enemies = Turtles | 2Tips = | 2Boss = Green Daimyo Turtle x3 | 2HP = | 2AttackPattern = Turtles attack on 1-2 turn cool-downs. | 3Image = No Image.jpg | 3Enemies = Saiyan Grunts | 3Tips = | 3Boss = | 3HP = | 3AttackPattern = Attack on 2-4 turn cool-downs. | 4Image = No Image.jpg | 4Enemies = Pirate Penguins | 4Tips = | 4Boss = All Colors Pirate Penguins | 4HP = | 4AttackPattern = Attack on 1-3 turn cool-downs. | 5Image = No Image.jpg | 5Enemies = Rainbow Crustateons | 5Tips = | 5Boss = Hermit Crab Armored Crab Plated Lobster | 5HP = | 5AttackPattern = Attack on 1-4 turn cool-downs. | 6Image = No Image.jpg | 6Enemies = Saiyan Grunts | 6Tips = | 6Boss = All Colors Saiyan Grunts | 6HP = | 6AttackPattern = Attack on a 1 turn cool-down. | 7Image = No Image.jpg | 7Enemies = | 7Tips = | 7Boss = | 7HP = actually he has 4,240,000 HP | 7AttackPattern = Attacks for 12,000 damage on a 2 turn cool-down. Preemptively activates an immunity debuff for 3 turns. Under 66% HP, clears all debuffs, resets to 2 turn cool-down and activates an ATK and DEF Boost and will now attack for 18,000 damage. Under 20% HP will attack for 999,999. }} Team Builder Helper